


You will Always be My Savior

by Three3Feathers



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Season 5  should start out.</p><p>Two weeks after Emma disappears as the new Dark one, Regina is surprised by a special gift from Emma.</p><p>Hood is only in the first little bit, so don't worry. I love to send him away with his tail between his legs! Hahaha!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will Always be My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps!!
> 
> Just a short one shot. Hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> I'll hopefully be updating Coveralls soon!
> 
> I do not own OUAT.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina sighed as she leaned back against the door frame looking at Robin and thinking, some happy ending he had turned out to be.

"Robin I know it has been a little while.... "

"It's been two weeks!!!" Robin screamed.

Rubbing her temples, Regina said quietly "Yes it's been two weeks since Emma vanished and yes, I have been trying to find a way to reverse what happened and .... "

"I think maybe you want to reverse Our relationship Regina. "

'Gods I do!' Is what she thinks, but instead says "I think we should step back and reevaluate the merits of fairy dust. "

Robin's jaw drops and a sound like unto a beached whale comes crawling up his throat and out his quivering lips.

She cannot keep the smirk from taking over her face when....

"Oh!" Shoots out before she can clip it off. Immediately, she scans the surroundings for any indication of magic.

Straightening her grey skirt, a smile tugs at the corner of her lips and Robin thinks it's for him.

"Go home Robin, or wherever it is you go. "

As Robin looks at you, a bottle of Dr. Pepper appears in your left hand.

Regina can't suppress the chuckle that comes nor the few tears that fall down her cheeks and she turns and walks through the door shutting it as an ex true love hangs his head and walks towards the Rabbit Hole.

Regina's heart races as she heads into the study, and for the first time in two weeks, she feels the stirrings of hope. Hope in a better future. Hope in another chance. Hope in ........

"Emma!" she says, as if it were a prayer answered. 

The blonde is sitting on the couch with a smug grin and you think that it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

You forget about the bottle in your hand and practically jump the short distance between the two of you.

Emma shoots up from the couch, catching you as you slam into her, and with a flick of her wrist, transports the Dr. Pepper to the desk.

Breathing in the unique scent that is Emma Swan, you start to shake and sob. Please let her be alright.Please let there be a way to undo this. 

Strong arms grip you, pulling you into an embrace that is both comforting and safe. All of the emotions that ran through Regina's mind that night, come bubbling to the surface and she tightens her hold on Emma.

A hand rubs soothing circles on her back as Emma says "Hey, it's okay. I'm here and we'll figure all this out. "

Regina nods her head against Emma's shoulder and steps back running her eyes all over Emma.

"What? Did you think I would have scales and a peculiarly high pitched laugh?" Emma asked as she twirled around.

Regina snorted, then pulled Emma's hands into her own "I've missed you." she said, choking on the lump of emotion in her throat.

Emma smiled, leading them back to the couch "And I've missed you also. "

They sat there holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes for a while before Regina grinned widely.

"A thong? Really, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

Emma leaned back and with a cocky grin said "Nope! I'm not wearing one, sorry. "

Regina huffed "When Robin was here.... "

"So.... you wore a thong for Robin? I'm not surprised. " Emma said dropping her head.

"If you would let me finish. When Robin was about to leave, I felt a.... change in my undergarments... " Emma started to speak but Regina shushed her " and looked around to see who would have the arrogance to do such a thing to me. "

Emma waved her hand "Go on, continue. "

"After... adjusting to the, umm thong, I smiled because it seemed like something you would do and when the Dr. Pepper popped up, I knew it was you. " Regina was grinning and blushing at the same time.

"What color is it? I would assume black. " Regina asked while sliding closer to the blonde.

"Royal purple actually. You are a Queen after all. " Emm said dragging her fingers through dark hair.

Regina shivered "Was a queen. " 

"You will Always be my Queen, Regina. " Emma said, closing the distance between them until only a micron separated their lips.

"And you are my Savior. " Regina said

"Used to be.. " Emma said defeatedly.

"You will Always be my Savior, Emma. "

Regina knew that Emma was giving her the opportunity to back out and she was consumed by the shear amount of control Emma was giving her that her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

Emma waited as Regina struggled with conflicted emotions and hoped that she hadn't made a huge mistake and pushed the complex brunette away.

Regina crashed their lips together. All the years of bickering, heated banter and the roller coaster emotional ride they had been on was ...... foreplay. And, lord did she want this!

Moaning into Emma's mouth, Regina deepened the kiss and with her tongue sliding over pale lips, diving into an awaiting mouth, Emma snapped into action. The insufferable blonde was an Amazing kisser! (Why had they waited so long to do this?) Finally breaking the best-she-has-ever-had kiss, Regina leaned her forehead in and rested it on Emma's.

Breathing heavily, Emma couldn't help but smile as she was currently sitting all cozy with the most beautiful woman in the world! A frown crossed her face when she remembered that she was the new Dark One.

Regina noticed the change and raised her hand to cup Emma's cheek. Looking into deeply troubled eyes, Regina said "Emma, we will beat this! You are stubborn and I, well, I am determined!"

Emma let out a laugh "Determined! Hah!" 

They both laughed until tears ran down their faces. Regina drug her fingers over Emma's arm "How are you, Emma? You seem to be handling this, Darkness, ... well. "

Emma thought for a moment, then looked at Regina saying...

"Yeah, you know...... people kinda forgot that I am, was the Savior. They don't realize that all the white magic inside of me sort of, balances out the darkness. Or, at least, try's to. I fight it everyday, but, then again, I guess you do also. I think that even if I, We can't lift this from me, I believe I will be okay. "

Regina ran through a list of possible outcomes and turned to Emma "One, we will do everything possible to rid you of the darkness. Two, I too, believe that you can keep it in check and Three....... "

Emma gave Regina a raised eyebrow "And......Three?"

Regina smirked and stood up, pulling Emma with her.

"And Three, I think we should go upstairs and take a look at this thong you gifted me with. "

Emma grinned and kissed Regina passionately, running her hands down Regina's back until she was cupping both of Regina's ass cheeks, causing the brunette to moan loudly.

Emma broke the kiss and moved forward placing her lips close to Regina's ear, and said

"Yes, My Queen. " as a swirl of purplish smoke carried them upstairs.


End file.
